


Война и театр

by altennie



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Делу время, потехе час. Иначе можно и вовсе разум потерять, если от войны не отвлекаться... например, на любительскую театральную постановку.





	Война и театр

Дарт Малгус стоял на авансцене а круге белого света, пока Элина в центре заканчивала свою арию «Должно ли лгать...». Его выбеленное лицо и сложная высокая прическа, согласно театральному канону, показывали зрителям, что он центральный герой, стоящий на пороге сурового выбора. Позолота доспехов мягко мерцала в свете софитов. Ну то есть в свете полевых прожекторов со стандартными светофильтрами, других достать не удалось. Из-под доспехов неловко торчал кончик пышного черного хвоста. 

«Это мой путь — оставаться с тобой, это мой путь...» — Элина была чудо как хороша, и лекку держались как надо, поверх рожек. Она, конечно, волновалась, и Валентайн знал, что волнуется бедняжка именно из-за лекку, а не из-за исполнения, но в целом все выглядело замечательно. Конечно, лорд-коммандер Селла была бы в этой роли адекватнее, и голос хорош, и лекку свои. Но уговорить ее не удалось — узнав, что в финале именно Малгусу положено убить свою возлюбленную, а не наоборот, она наотрез отказалась принимать в этом участие. Иначе, сказала, вам придется переписать финал. По факту. 

Ария Элины заканчивалась. Сейчас пойдет хор ситхов, потом ария Малгуса, потом дуэт Малгуса и Элины... Валентайн не жалел, что не напросился в труппу, смотреть на действие из зала было не хуже — пусть он даже знает все сцены по репетициям. Вот сейчас, сейчас будет та самая чистая нота, которая девочке особенно хорошо удается...

— Генерал, — прошептал оруженосец, тихонько трогая Валентайна за плечо. — Хот!

— Не сейчас, ладно?

— Он грозится питание отрубить!

Отрубить питание лорд-джедай Хот мог и буквально — главный кабель перерубить, например. Валентайн вздохнул. 

— Сейчас. Главное, пусть продолжают. 

А то ребята еще объявят перерыв, подождать, пока он вернется. 

— Главнокомандующий лорд-джедай Хот! — Валентайн Фарфалла постарался обратиться совсем официально, а то мало ли что. Хот был чем-то недоволен — это его нормальное состояние — но все же мимика и пластика людей вообще, а Хота в частности, не так живо выдает их эмоции, как у полуботанов. Ни тебе движений хвоста, ни подрагивания кончиков ушей. Так что Хот еще не в настроении или уже в ярости, предстояло выяснить по ходу дела. — Прибыл в ваше распоряжение!

— Что вы себе позволяете на этот раз, Фарфалла! Что за цирк на поле боя? 

Все ясно. Настроение «грызть стены и плеваться кирпичами». Причем одну стену Хот уже погрыз и кирпич выплюнул — техники позади него еще были полны решимости не пускать его к генератору, но хвосты уже поджали и нервно перебирали копытами.

— Никак нет. — Главное, спокойствие. Сохранять и проецировать, если получится. Ах, не действуют на Хота эти штуки, он очень сильный, но хоть на техников подействуют. — Цирк на поле боя будет завтра, когда ситхи пойдут в атаку. А сегодня театр. Самодеятельный. Ребята оперу поставили, на классический сюжет. 

— Про ситхов!

— Ну, не только. Еще про прекрасную рабыню, коварных мандалорцев, доблестных джедаев... А что, нельзя было? 

Хот шумно выдохнул, безмолвно взмахнул рукой — очередной «кирпич» просился наружу, но разум и джедайская хватка заставляли сдержаться. На Фарфаллу он мог орать сколько угодно, но не на открытом же месте, не на виду же у половины армии. 

Тем более, что за синтетканевой стеной вступил хор, и чтобы перекрыть его, орать пришлось бы прямо во всю глотку.

— Шшш, уже скоро финал, и все само закончится. Зачем расстраивать войска, на этой войне им и так тяжко. — Валентайн опустил ресницы — его красные глаза раздражали Хота, а сейчас его надо успокоить. — Что-то ведь случилось? Информация разведки новая пришла или что?

— Вот что случилось. — Хот осуждающе ткнул в небо — в небе роились дроны-разведчики Братства Тьмы, десятка два. — До атаки недалеко, а тут... это.

— Нет, атака завтра, все по плану. Сегодня они еще ждут подкрепление, завтра решат, что не пришло и ладно... а сегодня они тоже смотрят оперу. Смотрите, они сцену снимают. 

Фарфалла подозвал техника и взял у того бинокль.

— Патрули за ними тоже наблюдают. Вот, техника не соврет — смотрите сами, куда у дронов камеры направлены.

Пока Хот рассматривал дронов поближе, на сцене дело шло к финалу. Скоро дуэт, а потом Дарт Малгус останется один, в темноте, в круге света — ни возлюбленной, ни соратников, ни друзей... и медленно угаснет свет. 

— Эх, хорошо, получается! — негромко, но с чувством воскликнул Фарфалла. — Вот бы еще у ситхов запись попросить. 

Хорошая выдержка у Хота — даже бинокль не уронил. Ну, у земли поймал, значит, не ронял.


End file.
